Oscar the Grouch Songs
Famous Songs performed by Oscar the Grouch (solo & with other characters, most frequently, Oscar's girlfriend Grundgetta). Primary Songs File:I Love Trash 1.jpg|'"I LOVE TRASH"' File:The Grouch Song.jpg|"The Grouch Song" File:Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash.jpg|"Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash" File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|"Hey Little Worm" File:Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella.jpg|"[[I Don't Wanna|'I' Don't Wanna]]" File:The No-No-No! 1.jpg|"The No-No-No!" File:I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur.jpg|"[[I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur|'I''ve Grown Accustomed to Her Fur]]" File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|"[[A Little Grouch Music|A Little Grouch Music]]" File:Love in the Junkyard.jpg|"Love in the Junkyard" File:The Best of Oscar the Grouch.jpg|"Noise" File:Oscar's B Sandwich.jpg|"[[Oscar's B Sandwich|'Oscars B Sandwich]]" File:Rain Falls.jpg|"Rain Falls" File:Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!.jpg|"Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!" File:Wonderful Me Single.jpg|"[[Wonderful Me|Wonderful '''Me']]" File:I Love Trash The Grouch Lullaby.jpg|"[[The Grouch's Lullaby|The Grouch's Lullaby]]" File:The Best of Oscar the Grouch.jpg|"[[The Things I Love|The Things I''' Love]]" File:Alone in a Swamp 1.jpg|"Alone in a Swamp" File:Oscar's Bein' Green.jpg|"Bein' Green" File:Couple of Grouches.jpg|"The Off-Key Song" File:Swamp Mushy Muddy.jpg|"Swamp Mushy Muddy" File:I Hate Christmas.jpg|"[[I Hate Christmas|'''I Hate Christmas]]" File:Grouches NA.jpg|"[[The Grouch Anthem|The Grouch Anthem]]" File:Everything in the Wrong Place Ball 1.jpg|"Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun.jpg|"[[Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun|'Grouch' Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun]]" File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|"[[Grouchelot|'Grouch'elot]]" File:The Grouch Explorers.jpg|"[[The Grouch Explorers|The Grouch Explorers]]" File:I'm Sad Because I'm Happy 1.jpg|"[[I'm Sad Because I'm Happy|'I''m Sad Because I''''m Happy]]" File:Nasty Dan.jpg|"Nasty Dan" File:Broken & Beautiful 1.jpg|"Broken & Beautiful" File:Trash Rainbow.jpg|"[[There's a Big Heap of Trash at the End of the Rainbow|There's a Big Heap of '''Trash at the End of the Rainbow]]" File:Just Throw It My Way.jpg|"[[Just Throw It My Way|Just Throw It My Way]]" File:Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella.jpg|"Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella" File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|"[[Oscar's Do Re Mi|'Oscars Do Re Mi]]" File:Oscar the Grouch & his Junk Band.jpg|"[[Oscar's Junk Band|'Oscar's Junk Band]]" File:A Grouchy Song.jpg|"[[A Grouchy Song|A '''Grouchy Song]]" File:Fair Is Fair.jpg|"The No Song" File:I Don't Wanna Be a Prince.jpg|"[[I Don't Wanna Be a Prince|'I' Don't Wanna Be a Prince]]" File:Leslie Oscar Duet.jpg|"[[Leslie Oscar Duet|Leslie Oscar Duet]]" File:3033c.jpg|"It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" File:4073 c.jpg|"[[Something Grouchy, Something Nice|Something Grouchy, Something Nice]]" File:4124 c.jpg|"[[You Can Do It if Trash Can|'You' Can Do It if Trash Can]]" File:4175 h.jpg|"Welcome Bug Song" File:Oscar's family.jpg|"[[New Year Chorale for 6 Grouches|New Year Chorale for 6 Grouches]]" File:X Train.jpg|"X Train" File:4306 d.png|"[[The Gross Grouch Song|The Gross Grouch Song]]" File:Trash Outta Heaven.jpg|"Trash Outta Heaven" File:2931 a.jpg|"On This Street Where I'm Grouchy" File:Wiki.jpg|"A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)" File:Wiki.jpg|"[[I'll Give You a Song|'I''ll Give You a Song]]" File:Wiki.jpg|"[[Doin' the Trash|Doin' the Trash]]" File:Wiki.jpg|"[[It's a Grouchy, Grouchy Party|It's a Grouchy Grouchy Party]]" File:Wiki.jpg|"[[A Grouchy Place|A Grouchy Place]]" Other Songs File:Blood Test.jpg|"Blood Test" File:Wiki.jpg|"Clean Up Time" File:Do De Rubber Duck.jpg|"Do De Rubber Duck" File:Four Furry Friends.jpg|"Four Furry Friends" File:Wiki.jpg|"The Garden" File:Happy Grouchy Birthday to Me.jpg|"Happy Birthday to Me" File:Wiki.jpg|"Itch & Scratch" File:Just Three Colors.jpg|"Just Three Colors" File:Wiki.jpg|"The Monster's Three Wishes" File:Wiki.jpg|"Nature's Family" File:Wiki.jpg|"The Noodle Story" File:Pigeons & Cookies & Trash.jpg|"[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pigeons_and_Cookies_and_Trash Pigeons & Cookies & Trash]" File:Wiki.jpg|"Simple Song" File:Wiki.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" File:Wiki.jpg|"Tu Me Gustas" File:Wiki.jpg|"The Word Family Song" File:Wiki.jpg|"We're Going to China" File:We Hate The Rain.jpg|"We Hate the Rain" Notes File:Wiki.jpg|File:Wiki.jpg = Photo not available See also *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' *International OSCAR THE GROUCH *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' (animated) *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' (disambiguation) *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Books *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Filmography *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' Through the Years *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' walk-arounds *'OSCAR THE GROUCHs Alternate Identities *'OSCAR THE GROUCH Songs' on the Muppet Wiki *'OSCAR THE GROUCH Songs' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki '''GROUCHES' Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Category:Group Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Oscar the Grouch Solos Category:Songs Category:Song Spoofs